When trial semiconductor devices are to be produced, various processing flows to process wafers are created, a preferable processing flow is selected from these processing flows, and the preferable processing flow is officially adapted to produce the semiconductor devices. In this case, since a large number of the processing flows need to be created, there is a need for a method of creating these processing flows efficiently.
Furthermore, the wafers are generally processed per lot which is a trading or processing unit of the wafers. For example, a single lot consists of 25 wafers. However, when a processing flow for small pieces of wafers or the like is to be created, there is a case to create the processing flow to simultaneously process the wafers whose number is less than the single lot. In this case, there is a need for a method of efficiently creating and managing the processing flow of the wafers whose number is less than the single lot.